


Let's Meet In The Purgatory Of My Hips And Get Well

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Thoughts Just Porn, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester Has A Magical Pussy, Sam gets a pussy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dean is intrigued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Sam and Dean hunt a fertility god, and there are... repercussions. Sam gets a new set of "equipment," and Dean is intrigued, to say the least.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Short and Sweet [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/367817
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Let's Meet In The Purgatory Of My Hips And Get Well

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like a year ago and then decided I didn't like it and scrapped it. Until now. I saw it in my drafts and just said "fuck it." So here's some probably badly written porn about Sam getting a pussy, cause I think Sam Winchester with a pussy is the hottest thing ever. Contains a scene of technically non con somnophilia but quickly turns consensual, and another scene of completely consensual somnophilia Enjoy.

“I tell ya, that was some hunt, Sammy! I mean, we’ve taken out Gods before, sure, but never a  _ fertility god _ . Pretty cool, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, sure Dean,” Sam fidgeted with one of the belt loops on his jeans. 

“You okay dude? You’ve been all fidgety since we got in the car after the hunt.”

“I’m fine,” Sam said, as he continued to fidget, shifting his weight from foot to foot every few seconds.

Dean shrugged. He probably just needed to go pee or something. 

“Here’s your room keys. We hope you enjoy your stay at the Bellefort Motel,” the overworked and underpaid receptionist said in the most bland voice imaginable, handing Dean their room keys.

The second they entered the room Sam practically ran for the bathroom.  _ Maybe he’s got the runs,  _ Dean snickered to himself. 

“ **WHAT THE FUCK!”**

Instinctually, Dean reached for his gun as he kicked open the door to the bathroom. “What’s wrong Sam-  _ Dude, where’s your balls? _ ”

“I-I-I don’t-” Sam scrambled to pull his pants back on over his (balls-less) body. “I don’t know, it must have been that fertility god, he must have put a curse on me or, or something-”

“But we killed him-and was that a vagina?!”

“ _ Shut up, Dean.” _

“He took your balls, and gave you a  _ pussy _ ? Why the fuck would he do that?”

“I don’t know-can you let me through please? I need to research this, maybe we didn’t kill him the right way or some-”

“Can I see it?”

“NO, you can’t see it-shut up!”

Face probably redder than Dean had ever seen it before, Sam shoved past him into the motel room and straight for the laptop bag. He ended up spending almost the entire night researching the particular fertility god they killed (not that he hadn’t done that exact thing the night before the hunt) with no meaningful new information to show for it. They could only guess as to why the god had left Sam with a… new piece of equipment, so to speak.

Days turned into a couple weeks, they made it back to the bunker, and the curse still hadn’t faded. Dean could tell by the way Sam spent approximately 3.5 times longer in the bathroom than normal and walked around with his ears blushed red. 

One night, Dean settled into bed with Busty Asian Beauties porn playing on Sam’s laptop. Normally, he’d already be cranking one out, but he just. Couldn’t stop. Thinking about it. Sam. Sam with a  _ pussy _ . The quick glance in the motel bathroom hadn’t been enough to satisfy his curiosity. What did it look like up close? Was it tiny and pink, like the girls in the porn video? Was it tight and wet? Would it stretch around a fat cock perfectly, just like the porn stars?

Oh fuck.

Dean looked down at his rapidly growing erection.

As he wrapped his hand around his cock, he tried to convince himself it was because of the Busty Asian Beauties, not the thought of Sam’s pussy.

XXX

Another week later saw the completion of another successful hunt, a vampire, in Michigan’s Upper Peninsula. It had been a piece of cake and hardly worth the drive, honestly. After the hunt was over they stopped at their usual type of bar to celebrate, and Sam actually had a few beers and loosened up some for the first time since the fertility god hunt,. 

It was nice to see Sam laughing again. 

But as they checked into their motel room, despite the buzz of several beers, neither of them was laughing.

There was only one bed.

“I can sleep on the chair-”

“No one’s sleeping on a goddamn chair,” Dean grumbled. “Let’s just suck it up and share a bed for one night. We’ve done it before, right? ‘Sides, we’ll both probably pass out soon as our heads hit the pillow.”

Except he didn’t. It was about ninety five degrees in the room, which was fucking ridiculous considering it was MICHIGAN, and the humidity made it absolutey sweltering. Sam had fallen asleep almost immediately, probably better used to the heat due to his time in California. But Dean was practically sweating his balls off.

Speaking of balls off…

Because of the heat, they’d both gone to bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. Sam, being the sasquatch he is, took up most of the bed and stretched his long legs out. Since he was missing a certain piece of his equipment, his boxers must fit a little differently and were riding up his thighs, and, well… 

Dean could see his pussy.

He couldn’t tell if it was the same dusty pink color by just the light of the street lamp through the window, but he could see it’s perfect shape and the beginnings of Sam’s inner folds. 

God, he wanted to touch it. 

Sam was asleep, right? And he was a deeper sleeper than Dean, so he probably wouldn’t wake up… and he probably wouldn’t mind if Dean gave just a little pat down there to satisfy his curiosity, right?

He scooched closer to Sam in the bed, loudly, and Sam still didn’t stir in the slightest. They always slept deeper when they were in the same room together. He scooched even closer so that his chest was nearly pressed against Sam’s chest, and still nothing.

Gently, oh so gently, he pressed a probing finger to Sam’s pussy.

Fuck, it was soft. Maybe the softest he’d ever felt. He rubbed his finger along the length of it and-yup, there was the clit, perfectly shaped. It was almost soothing, rubbing his finger along Sam’s pussy, but he wanted more…

Before he could think better of it, he sunk a finger inside. It felt like butter, but even softer.

“Dean,” Sam murmured softly.

Dean’s entire being froze with his finger still inside his brother’s pussy. 

For a second, he thought Sam would go back to sleep, but his long eyelashes fluttered open-

“Dean? Dean, what the FUCK?”

“Um, it’s not what it looks like?” 

“Give me one good reason why your- why- your finger- WHY IS YOUR FINGER STILL-”

Despite the dim lighting, Dean could see that Sam’s face was on  _ fire _ . And honestly, it was the cutest thing Dean had seen in his entire life. 

“You said my name.”

“Huh?”

“When you were still asleep, you said my name. You were dreaming, and you said my name.”

“S-So?”

“Were you dreaming about me, Sammy?”

He experimentally pushed his finger deeper inside Sam’s warm insides.

“Because I dream about you every night, Sammy.”

“You do? No, come on, this isn’t a joke, this can’t be right-”

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean captured Sam’s lips in a kiss that would change his life forever. 

Nearly his entire life, Dean had been on the road, never staying in the same place longer than necessary for a hunt. He was more than fine with it, and never really understood the appeal of a house with a picket fence. Baby was more than enough of a home for him. Even after they’d discovered the bunker, and while he still thought of it as a home of sorts, he never felt more at peace than cruising the highway in Baby with Sam at his side. 

But kissing Sam? He’d never felt more at home in his entire life

It wasn’t even fireworks, per se, but more like the center of the universe shifting, righting itself to that very moment in time. Every fiber of Dean’s being knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was born to love his brother.

“I’ve always loved you more than I should, Sammy,” Dean whispered.

“Dean, I love you so much, you  _ can’t  _ joke with me about this.  _ You can’t.” _

“I’ve loved you since before you were even born, Sammy.” He wiped a stray tear from Sam’s eye, the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen.

“ _ Dean.  _ Dean, Dean Dean Dean-”

“Shhhh, I got you little brother.”

Slowly, Dean slid a second finger into Sam’s pussy. Sam’s breath hitched as Dean began scissoring his fingers, exploring his insides. 

They kissed again, and again, and god, nothing had ever felt so right in Dean’s life. They barely came up for air between kisses, barely separating long enough to strip themselves of their boxers. 

Sam was so fucking  _ wet  _ for him, the sweetest, wettest pussy he’d ever felt and he honestly thought he’d die if he didn’t get his dick inside it.

“Sammy, I-”

“Fuck me, big brother. I”ve waited my whole life for this, I can’t wait any more.”

He kissed Sam again before entering him and-  _ oh fuck he was about to come already.  _

If he thought kissing Sam felt like home, it was nothing compared to actually being inside him. It felt like home in the truest sense of the word, and it was so tight and hot and wet he nearly came just from entering him. 

“Sorry Sammy, but I don’t think I’m going to last long…”

“Me neither, just move already!”

“Your wish is my command,” Dean smirked and started thrusting his hips. Dean knew everything about Sam- _ everything- _ so it didn’t surprise him that he seemed to find his g-spot almost immediately, judging by Sam’s loud drawn-out moan. 

“Oh  _ fuck.  _ Ah! Ah! Ah!” 

“Feels so fucking good,” Dean moaned, fucking into Sam like there was no tomorrow. 

“Ha-ah! Harder!”

“Yeah? You like it when your big brother fucks your pussy? Want him to fuck it even harder?”

Dean flipped their positions so that he was almost sitting on the bed and Sam was sitting in his lap, impaled on his cock. Dean pistoned his hips up into Sam- his little brother. He was fucking his little brother’s pussy and fuck if that thought didn’t make him thrust even harder. 

“Aaah! Ah” Sam bounced on his cock like he was born for it. 

Dean reached between them and rubbed Sam’s clit between his fingers while nailing his g-spot and Sam’s moans got louder until he was practically screaming. His pussy got tighter and tighter until Dean felt a rush of wetness around his cock and-

_ “Sam!”  _ Dean moaned as he came inside his brother’s pussy hard enough to see stars. 

Sam moaned again as Dean’s hot come filled him up just right. Exhausted, he practically collapsed on top of Dean. “Love you, big brother,” he whispered into Dean’s ear, drunk on love and sex.

He received a kiss on his forehead in return and just before he fell asleep he was certain he heard “Not as much as I love you.”

He’d never felt safer or had a better sleep in his life than falling asleep in his brother’s arms. 

From that moment on, Dean was stuffing Sam’s pussy every chance he got. He was addicted to Sam’s moans and the feel of his tight pussy enveloping his dick; he couldn’t get enough. He fucked Sam anywhere and everywhere: on the counter in the bunker (when they got some alone time), in the shower, and Sam showed off his flexibility when they fucked in the backseat of the Impala. That one might have been his favorite; balls deep inside his little brother in the comfort of his baby. 

Sam was just as insatiable as Dean. A few times Dean woke up from what he thought was an awesome wet dream, only to find Sam had gotten horny in the night and helped himself to Dean’s dick, bouncing on it like he was born for it. 

“Did you get started without me, Sammy?” Dean grinned, thrusting up into his brother,

Sam’s answering moan was music to Dean’s ears. “Just fuck me harder, old man.”

Dean flipped them over and drove into Sam’s pussy hard and fast, with powerful thrusts of his hips allowing him to reach as deep inside Sam as he could go. 

It was funny. Dean had never been a touchy feely sort of guy, preferring to keep his emotions close to his heart and buried under bottles of beer and glasses of whiskey. Certainly not a romantic guy. But ever since he and Sam got together, it was like every piece of his being slotted into place. 

He told Sam he loved him every night, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he fucked him. 

“Whatcha think Sammy, think tonight’s the night I finally knock you up? Never know until you try, right?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too badly written lol. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Comments give me the will to live, so pretty please leave them. Follow me on twitter @gothpandaotaku and subscribe to my ao3 for more wincest content. Feel free to check out the rest of this "Short and Sweet" series that has a lot of short wincest fics. Thank you bbys <3


End file.
